


Being the agent I want to be

by xclairemariex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclairemariex/pseuds/xclairemariex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Skye betrayed the team she is kidnapped but they believe that she has betrayed them again but has she really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two whole months since i had slept with Miles and decided to tell Coulson everything about why i was here and things were only getting worse. Fitzsimmons were ignoring me and i thought them ignoring me was the worst thing that could happen but boy i was wrong. At first i thought that it was good that Ward was talking to me but i soon learnt i was wrong. Every time he said anything it was to insult me and try get me to leave which i was close to doing but i refused to show that i was weak.

May had started glaring at me and purposely walks into me when we pass each other or when she enters the same room that I'm in stands in front of me like I'm not even there . And Coulson he barley comes near me so i don't know how much he hates me.

i don't feel like part of this team anymore and all i do is sit around and try to entertain myself since i am not even involved in missions most of the time. Apparently they just 'forget' to tell me about the mission and if they do need me they just leave the file outside the door knock and walk away which is what happened today.

I am now currently trying to keep up with Ward which he is making seriously hard while looking for a computer to hack. Suddenly he turned the corner out of view when i felt a needle go into my neck and arms grabbing when i fell into unconsciousness.

Later when i woke i was handcuffed to the ceiling and i was on my own which hopefully meant that the team was safe and got away. I know they hate me but i care about them and i just want them to be safe and well at least try at get me back.

Back on the bus

"Sir" Ward said "I checked everywhere she is gone and we had a call from HQ WE have had a hack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. i think it may be Skye" Coulson sighed "Thank you Ward i figured as much we should never have trusted her i just sent a message to Director Fury and told him to put Skye on the fugitive board we will find her and make her pay" With that the team left.

Triskelion

Fury sat at his desk and sighed, he just got off a call with Coulson and i wasn't pleased i knew that this consultant was going to be a problem but i read up on her and i didn't believe she would just abandon the team especially during a mission but all evidence led to her being a fugitive so i had to class her as one.

Unknown Location

I was just waiting for someone to come for me and they finally did but it wasn't who i wanted. "Well well well I am glad you are awake so i know you don't want to get hurt and you don't have to just tell me everything you know about S.H.I.E.L.D and i will let you go" the guy said.

I looked him straight in the eyes and honestly asked "And why would i want to do that?" "Because i know you wont want to believe it but they believe you betrayed them and you are known as a fugitive they are looking for you. So you see your perfect little family isn't really your family!"

I didn't want to believe it but i knew it was true that didn't mean i would actually betray them. I looked at him and snarled "I will never give you any information!" "Your choice" he said with a grin "let the torture begin." And it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye pov

It had been 3 months since i had been kidnapped and i had been tortured nearly everyday for information but i refused to give anything up. I refuse to give up on my team even though i know they have given up on me.

My train of thoughts were broken when 'the big guy' came in again like everyday. You know i find it particularly rude that he won't tell me his name it's not like I'm going to escape and tell everyone who he is.

Little did she know that things would change.

Avengers Pov

The avengers were all suited up and ready to breach the empty warehouse. They knew it was connected to hydra who were infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D . Hydra thought that they were clueless but they weren't they were just keeping it quite trying to take them out before something major happened. Steve counted down from 10 and they went in guns blazing. They took down guard after guard finding nothing out of ordinary, well for a hydra base until Steve knocked open a door and found a girl chained up unconscious and it was clear she had been tortured. He lowered her down and unlocked the cuffs. Hearing that they had what they wanted and were extracting immediately he spoke "Found a prisoner she has been tortured we leaving now she needs medical attention," He picked her up and ran while Natasha responded "Medical staff are waiting at the hellcarrier, hurry up,"

Fury POV

When the avengers got back with the girl i recognised her immediately. Skye. They said it was obvious she had been they're awhile and in that moment i knew i was right she didn't betray S.H.I.E.L.D. again and it made me mad at Coulson she had been tortured for months and it was obvious she hadn't given anything up. If Coulson trusted the girl they could have possibly found her and she wouldn't have had to go through this.

It was decided that in this moment she could decide what she wanted to do and i would do it.

Skye POV

Next when i woke i realised i wasn't hanging from the ceiling like i had been for a while i was in a hospital of some sort that was when i noticed the multiple people in the room, the avengers. Wait! THE AVENGERS maybe they were here to make sure i didn't escape seeing that they believe i betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D but that doesn't seem right wouldn't i be handcuffed.

Tony broke the silence by saying "Welcome back to the land of the living," "Thanks," i replied "What's going on?"

At that point Fury stepped out of the shadows surprising everyone "We found you on a mission and brought you back here for medical attention when you are healed you will be trained by the avengers and will hopefully update the security here for me as you are better than stark ok?" I nodded and waited for him to continue knowing there was more to come "We have taken you off S.H.I.E.L.D. most wanted but regarding your old team they all believed that you betrayed them apart from Fitzsimmons who still have hope what will happen is up to you,"

Of course Fitzsimmons wouldn't give up on me and in that moment i said "Tell them that i am dead apart from Fitzsimmons tell them the truth but when i become an agent i want them to be brought here for some reason i don't care what and i want to confront them."

Fury POV

i knew that this was a great plan and it is what everyone deserves so i nodded and got right on that and sure as hell it was going to be fun.

1 week later

Still Fury POV

I was boarding the bus when the team came in site looking anxious. "Briefing room now all of you it's about Skye!" and they did just what i said. "Skye is dead she was captured but tried to escape and was shot dead." I could see that they were all shocked but Simmons was the one to run out the room crying with Fitz following not far behind. I turned around and left to find the scientists at the same time telling Skye through coms to cut the cameras and she did. When i found them they were hugging but broke apart when i came in "Sir" Simmons said while Fitz just nodded. "The cameras are off" they both looked confused so i continued "There is something you need to know Skye isn't dead. It turns out that Skye was kidnapped she didn't run away like the others said. Last week we found her and rescued her during a mission and she is going to stay with the avengers and be trained."

After a moment of silence Simmons spoke up "why did you say she was dead then sir?"

"She wanted the team to believe that apart from you two, you dint believe what the others said and you were her best friends but you have to understand you cant tell anyone else got it?" They both nodded but it seemed Simmons had one more question "Will we ever see Skye again?" "Yes she said when she is an agent she wants to see you all and confront the others but i am also giving you this secure phone so you can talk to her do not let anyone else see this." After passing it over I left after telling May they could go and watched the bus take off with Skye from her hospital room things were going to be fun.

 

 

Please leave reviews positive and negative i want to make the story the best it can be but i need your help for that


	3. Chapter 3

Skye - Hey guys are you alone?!

Simmons - Hey Skye i have missed you so much!

Fitz - so have i and yes everyone is still asleep

Skye - That's good and i have missed you too

Simmons - How are you seriously?

Skye - I'm good rly i promise i have fully healed nrly just a little cut or bruise

Simmons - well I'm glad i hope you weren't too much of a bad patient i know you too be

Skye - Hey! I'm not that bad!

Fitz - Yes you are Skye you rly are anyway how is the training?

Skye - It's great i think i have learnt more than i ever had with Ward and that is in a couple of days

Fitz - That's great you will make an amazing agent hang on someone is up gotta go Bye!

Simmons - Bye

Skye - Bye

 

Skye - Hey

Fitzsimmons - Hey Skye

(Skye laughing)

Skye - How are you guys doing?

Simmons - I'm doing great it isn't as fun as it is with you not being here

Fitz - I have to agree with Simmons but I'm fine anyway

(Chatter in the background)

Skye - Sorry guys go to go i have a mission

Simmons - Stay safe

Skye - only if you do bye

Fitz - (laugh) bye

 

Fitz - they wont listen Skye

Skye - aw I'm sorry Fitzy at least i agree with you right?

Fitz - Yeah at least i have you ah just imagine Skye there cute little hands could be so helpful

Skye - I know right! I have never had a pet before and Monkeys are just so cute

Fitz - I rly want a monkey - Damn it i gotta go Bye Skye

Skye - Bye Fitzy

 

Simmons - Hey

Skye - I NEED A LAST NAME HELP?!

Simmons - Woah calm down do you have any ideas?

Skye - i was thinking Avery after the agent who saved me when i was a baby

Skye had told Fitzsimmons even though she wasn't meant too

Simmons - Agent Skye Avery i think it is perfect

Skye - Thanks Jemma

 

Fitz - Hey we have some good news

Skye - Ooh tell me tell me please

Simmons - Me and Fitz are dating

Skye - OMG that is amazing finally i was waiting for that to happen it has been too long

Fitz - Thanks Skye

Simmons - So

Skye - so what jems

Simmons - You dating anyone?

Skye - as a matter of fact i am

Simmons - Who is the lucky person? Tell me

Skye - Natasha

Fitz - The BLACK WIDOW

Skye - Yeah

Fitz - Congratulations

Skye - Thanks Leo

 

Skye - Hello?

Simmons - Skye help

Skye - hey hey calm down what's wrong?

Simmons - I'm late

Skye - oh wow have you taken a test

Simmons - I'm waiting now i couldn't wait on my own

Skye - how long?

Simmons - Now

Skye - it's okay you can do this

Simmons - okay ok i can do this

Simmons - Omg it's negative thank you for waiting with me

Skye - No problem Jem

 

Skye - Great News

Simmons - What is it?

Fitz - Yeah Come on tell us

Skye - I am not officially Agent Skye Avery Clearance Level 5

Simmons - Congratulations Skye i knew you could do it

Fitz - Well done Skye I'm so proud of you

Skye - Thanks Jem, Leo i rly appreciate it

 

Skye - Me and the avengers are coming in a few days

Simmons - I cant wait to see you !

Skye - neither can i but I'm still so nervous

Fitz - Don't be we will protect you

Skye - Thanks Leo

 

Sorry if this is short i should have another chapter up soon

Claire x


	4. Chapter 4

Skye POV

I was so nervous i didn't know how to react and i felt like i would spiral out of control with all the emotions but Natasha was keeping me grounded which i was grateful for. All the avengers minus Thor and Bruce were here with me to confront Coulson, May and Ward. Thor was unavailable and Bruce didn't want to turn into the hulk. Even Fury came with Maria. I trusted him and he trusted me plus it was fun to prank and annoy him by calling him pirate man. I know he secretly loves it!

We were about to land soon and my hands wouldn't stop shaking and i couldn't stop my leg from tapping the ground. I knew the noise was annoying everyone but they felt sorry for me so they didn't say anything. Even though i am grateful they care i didn't want their pity and i wished they would stop. "We are about to land" Clint said I nodded my thanks to him and started practising my breathing techniques that Nat and Bruce had taught me and i managed to get myself under control.

As the quinjet landed the cargo bay doors opened to the whole team everyone got off first leaving me and Natasha at the back holding my hand for support. I was glad that Coulson and the others couldn't see me yet i wasn't sure what would happen. I saw Fitzsimmons looking for me so i stepped into the line of sight. When they saw me they grinned and waved making me do the exact same thing. I was so happy that they knew the truth it made all my worries disappear when they were smiling at me so much i couldn't help but miss them.

"Sir" Coulson said to Fury to which Fury said "We need to talk!". He stepped aside which was the point where they all fully saw me. Coulson, May and Ward reacted immediately pulling out there guns and pointing them at me. I saw Tony rolls his eyes and said to Clint "Pay up" I looked at him disbelievingly and said "You two seriously bet on this?" When he nodded i replied with "I cannot believe you actually i take that back i do" I couldn't help but grin at him it was so Tony like.

Natasha stepped forward pulling me forward as i was holding onto her so tight and glared at them "Put the guns down now" when they didn't she shouted "Now!" Still they ignored her so Fury stepped in "Put them down now and that's an order." they lowered them slightly but looked unsure. "I think it is best if you did what you are told Skye is no threat whatsoever." Steven as i like to call him said as he moved forward with Clint and Tony following. Wanda came over to me an started talking to Fitzsimons as they had come over to hug me.

I looked around and saw Fury talking to Coulson who looked sick. We agreed that Fury would tell Coulson everything as it would be easier. Next i noticed Steve, Clint, and Tony guarding May and Ward. Ward suddenly spat out "She is a traitor why are you protecting her " "She is no traitor you know nothing!" Clint shouted at him causing everyone to look at them.

"WARD INSIDE NOW AND CALM DOWN!" Coulson snapped. Ward stormed passed me but before he got to the bus he turned around and punched me in the face knocking me to the ground. I saw a flash of red and then an unconscious ward with Natasha looking over him. i saw everyone rush over to me before i fell into an unconscious state.


End file.
